


Happy Little Christmas

by emotionssuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Holiday, Smut, feel good fic, female!you, slight case fic, slight cuddling/spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory: You're a hunter that caught up with Sam and Dean just in time for Christmas. Sam is your boyfriend and you see him when you can. Right now your working on a case with them but you make the most out of this Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but am just posting it now, it originally was part of something bigger but I'm too lazy to finish the entire fic and I'm pretty proud of this so i turned it into its own fic.
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you find grammar/spelling issues. I hate them more than anything.
> 
> Enjoy

The bitter wind hits you like knife blade. Montana winter is harsh. Wishing you were down south, you make your way to the police station to begin the case. The inside is bright and cheery with garland, big red bows, and twinkle lights, along with the occasional menorah. Christmas time is here and Hanukkah too you guess. You'll be spending it alone. With both parents dead, and brother on his own adventures, this is life.

You get straight to work, asking the chief what happened, any witnesses, what they believed to be the cause of the terrible tragedy.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn. Sam and Dean Winchester stand before you and all you can do is gape at the surprise. You can see their suppressed smiles on their faces.

"Hello, FBI agents Hunter and Matthews," Dean introduces and shakes your hand and the sheriff. Sam follows suit.

"Ricardo from Health and Human Services," you introduce yourself.

"We'll be happy to work with you on this case," Sam begins and you just smile.

~~~~~

As soon as you all walk out of the police station you turn to give both of them big hugs.

"I've missed you guys! Did you know I was gonna be here?"

"No, it was just random luck," Sam says.

"Well you guys look like shit. Any new scars Dean?" You ask playfully.

"Nah, but Sam has one somewhere special for ya," he plays right back.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

You laugh at their commentary. You missed them so much. "Let's go get lunch, there's a diner down the street," you offer.

"Starving," Dean replies.

~~~~~

"So how's it be goin' guys?" You ask after the waitress took away your orders and menus.

Sam just shakes his head and Dean answers with "Crazy."

"We've been busy since thanksgiving, in Idaho and Wyoming there was a black dog, doppelgänger ghosts, skin walker, and..."

"Zombie virus," Dean cuts in with air quotes. "Our good suits were ruined in the process."

"I was gonna ask why you look like Hulks squeezing in Banner clothes."

"We're a little low on cash, right now," Sam says looking at his brother.

Dean just rolls his eyes. There must be a story there you think.

"Are you guys at least happy about Christmas?" You ask excitedly.

Sam shakes his head while Dean just chuckles. "When have you ever known us to like holidays?" Dean asks.

"Good point." 

~~~~~

After settling in to a nice hotel room, like _really_ nice, for once, Dean decides to check out the local pub.

"Dean, you don't have to go, I'll gladly give you guys some cash. How much do you want?" You say digging around for your wallet. 

"No," Dean says holding up his hand. "After you paid for the two meals and this nice hotel room, we," pointing to himself and Sam, "will not take any more of you cash. Thank you and goodbye." 

Sam comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you. "Just let him go or his ego will deflate too far," Sam says into your neck. He kisses and nips at the skin as you lean your head the other direction for better access. "Besides," He takes a hand, lays it on your crotch and pushes it right up against his erection. "I don't think he wants to watch us." You moan at the feeling of his hard cock pressed up against you.

You turn around and bring his head down to yours. Sam's mouth covers yours and his tongue glides across your lips looking for access. You open up for him and he bends down to pick you up and you wrap your legs around him. He carries you to the bed and lays you down.

He easily slides off your sweatpants and panties that you changed into after coming back from working. You also pull off you shirt and unhook your bra. Sam gets the idea and stands up to hurry the process along.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Sam comments looking down at you, taking it all in. You bite your smile away and pull Sam back down on you. You reconnect your lips with his. His finger find your clit and plays with it. 

"Oh, fuck." You moan. "Please, Please Sammy..."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam whispers in your ear. You whimper when he stops touching your clit. "Say it."

"Fuck me"

He smirks. "You got it."

Sam kisses you with passion and lets his hands roam your body. One hand travels down to your clit and with his thumb begins to rub again. Another finger circles your puckered, wet, hole before he sinks it in. You moan at the feeling and go frantic. "Fuck, I missed you, i missed this," you babble.

"I missed the noises you make when i touch you. How your body reacts to my touch..." entering a third finger without you noticing a second, stretching you open. You drive yourself down on his fingers. "please... i c-can't do this too much longer."

"Then come for me baby." Sam takes his fingers out and gets low enough to swipe his tongue on your clit and them around your soaking wet hole. His hands cover your boobs and plays with them until your shaking. As soon as his tongue enters your hole you scream his name and he swallows down your come to the last drop.

Ecstasy is palpable. "Almost over babe," he says with a smirk.

Before you know, his cock is pushing in, slowly as can be. "Fuck, your tight. Even after spreading you with three. Maybe if I..." pushing in all the way hard and fast to your g-spot making you whimper, "fucked you more this would be easier."

"Why would anything be easier in our lives?"

"Good point," and with that he draws out and slams back into your hard. Your vision blacks out for a second.

"Oh, fuck you" you say after your able to find your words.

"No, babe, I'm fucking you." Sam pounds into you hard and fast. He rolls his hips on his own tune but you can't even hear the skin slapping skin because your too focused on Sam who's too focused on you. Your skin is burning up and you can feel the orgasm coming and you know it won't be long. Sam hits your g-spot again and you scream out and come again. Clenching around Sam causes his own orgasm. "Fuck," Is all he can stammer out before he pulls out of you and falls right beside you on the bed.

You turn to face him and you can tell he's happy. You kiss his temple and whisper "I love you," into his ear.

Both of you make your way under the covers not caring how early it is to be going to sleep. Sam brings you in close and whispers "I love you too."

~~~~~

It was Christmas time, with about 4 days to go. Every time you tried to bring up Christmas, Sam and Dean would shut it down, saying that it wasn't always a good time as kids around the holidays. You were gonna have a Christmas if it killed you weather the Winchesters liked it or not.

~~~~~

"Guys please, I want to go," your nose sounding stuffy.

"Babe, your sick and you won't get any better by coming with us tonight in the freezing cold," Sam said, protective as usual.

"I'll wear extra layers, and I just took cold medicine a few minutes ago," You plead with them and end up in a coughing fit.

"Sam's right, you need to get your rest, we'll be able to handle this Santa, Scrooge, demon, thing," Dean said, completely sure of themselves. You take a look in the mirror, pale skin, red nose, and dark circles under your eyes, You looked a mess.

"Just stay here, please?" Sam asks and kisses your forehead.

"Fine, I'll order food for when you return."

"Can't wait," Dean says with a smile, "We will be back soon," Dean says, heading out the door with Sam on his heels. Sam looks back one more time, smiles, and closes it behind them.

Finally.

It took them long enough to leave. Pride washing over you that they fully believe your sick and couldn't possibly help with the Scrooge Santa. You run to the bathroom to remove the thick makeup from your face, returning to my normal, not-sick, skin tone. You check the time, 4:30, and estimate about 3-5 hours to get everything ready. You grab your bag, jacket, and keys and wait till the coast is clear to head out the door.

Your first stop is the Christmas tree market. You pick up a 4 1/2 foot Douglas fir tree and tie it to the roof of the car. You already have lights and a few ornaments in the trunk. Then you drive to the grocery store to find a few extra things.

You pre-made the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and green beans two nights ago when Dean and Sam left you again, thinking you were sick. You're so thankful that you spent more money than usual for a nicer room since it was Christmas, getting an almost full kitchen in the room. All you had to do was cook the beans and stuffing and you could just warm up the potatoes. You ended up keeping them in the trunk of the car where they would stay cold in this freezing Montana weather.

There's no more cranberry sauce so you just get canned peaches. The breakfast isle is almost empty and sold out so you grab the last box of donut holes and a box of honey nut Cheerios. You try to recall if we have milk but you don't know so you pick up half a gallon and a thing of eggnog. Next, you run off to the freezer section and pick up chicken strips that can cook easily; Honey BBQ and Buffalo sauce flavors. You pay and get back into the car. Driving like a mad woman, unsure when the boys will get back, you hurry the best you can. You haul up all the food then go back for the tree.

"Shit-" realizing there is no tree stand. You sneak the tree to the room and then grab a big bowl and some rope. Tie the rope from the tree to a chair in one direction and the TV stand in the other. Lift the tree into the bowl, and then poor in water. It's still shaky so you put a towel around the base hoping to steady it and to have a nice-ish skirt to lay presents.

"That'll do."

You put the food away, and turned the oven on to start with the green beans and stuffing. Then you start to decorate as much as possible in a hotel room.

Wrapped the tree with lights, hung the rest around the room, set out candles, weaved tinsel in and out of anything. You hang up our small stockings on the fake fireplace, each one with our names, filled with candy or small gifts that that person would like. Next, you lay out ten gifts around the tree, two for you and four for each brother. You draped the Christmas blanket on the couch, hung mistletoe above the door and every other decoration you had in storage and found a place to for it.

Pleased with everything, you checked my time, realizing it was 7:48, panic washed over you. You find the phone and start to call Sam.

\- beep  
\- beep  
\- beep

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Sam," You say releasing the breath you'd been holding, "how are you?"

A pause and then, "A little banged up," Deans voice in the background questioned Sam's "a little" part.

"You sound better."

"Yeah Sam, I told you I took medicine," trying to sound some what congested. "When will you be back?"

"Uh, maybe around 8:30?"

"Okay, see you soon."

You start to get yourself ready. You find the red and white Christmas sweater which you pair with the black leggings and fuzzy, candy cane socks. Fix your hair, apply light makeup and top it off with your Santa hat. You remove the green beans and stuffing from the oven and set in about half the chicken strips.

You cover the table with a nice red, green, and gold tablecloth and set up three place settings. You put the TV on and found _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.

_You're a mean one Mr. Grinch,_

The familiar tune playing out from the TV relaxed you a bit.

_you really a are a heeeeeeeeel_  
 _You're as cuddly as a cactus,_  
 _You're as charming as an eel._  
 _Mr. Grinch!_

You empty the peaches into a bowl and put them into the fridge. It was nearing 8:30 so you put the fire place on. Sitting down on the couch for no more than a minute a knock at the door could be heard. You get up excitedly and looked through the peep hole. Happy to see Sam and Dean standing out side, You fling the door open.

"Merry Christmas!" Their mouths drop open when they saw the hotel room. Dean started to walk in but You put your hands on him to stop him.

"Wait!" He looked confused but you point upward at the mistletoe, looking back at you with a smug smile. You take his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips and let him go.

You jump on Sam, raping your legs around his hips while he steadies us and you give him a long kiss. You pull away and rest your forehead against his.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Babe," Sam said smiling. You let go and let Sam see the transformed hotel room.

"Oh my god, how did you do this?" Sam asks completely in disbelief.

"It looks like a Santa's Elf took a crap in here," Dean says with happiness in his voice.

"I wanted a Christmas so I made one."

They continued to look at the glowing lights and decorations that covered any possible space.

"What happened to that cold of yours?" Sam asks, smile on his face as the gears start to move in his head.

"Just makeup and some acting is all it takes to fool you guys," You say smugly.

You check the timer for the food. There's still time for them to get clean.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up and we can have dinner in 20 minutes."  
Dean rushes into the bathroom first, the sound of the shower a low hum.

"You're absolutely unbelievable," Sam says coming over to you picking you up in his arms. Your legs wrap around his waist again and he kisses you, deeply, heavenly. His strong arms hold you in place, your skin feeling electric and lips so sweet and soft.  
~~~~  
"Thank you God, for everything you have blessed us with. Keeping us alive when we needed it and to have each other on this night, Amen." You keep it short and sweet knowing how Dean could care less about "God" and how all of us were starving. We shovel down the food, Sam and Dean groaning at the taste if it.

"Oh my god, this is so good," Dean says with a mouth full, fork pointing to the stuffing.

"I didn't know you could cook," Sam says.

"Of course I can cook, a lot too, but I never have the time."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence, except for the last few minutes of the Grinch still playing on the TV. Sam and Dean both got up for seconds, happy to be eating and warm. When we finished, Sam helps you clean up and pack up everything for tomorrow's meal.

"Hey, what do I see under this stubby tree?" Dean asks.

"Those are gifts for us," You begin as Dean starts to reach for one, "And they will be opened tomorrow! on Christmas Day."

"You did not have to do any of this," Sam says eyeing you.

You bump my hip into his playfully. "Yeah, we didn't get you anything," Dean says.

"Well, I did, but still, why did you spend-" Sam begins but You stop him before he gets into a rant of some kind.

"Guys, I wanted to do something nice for you. Both of you have saved my life countless of times, okay?"

You clean up the rest of the food while Sam takes a seat on the couch next to Dean. You pour three glasses of Eggnog with alcohol and set it in front of them. Then you grab their stockings and drop them into their laps.

"You can open these now." Deans face lights up and Sam just smiles and shakes his head at you. We all pull out individually wrapped Godiva Chocolates, a few lottery scratchers, deodorant, and a few mini bottles of assorted whiskey or Vodka. Their smiles were wide the entire time and a few laughs. Dean started to open the chocolate, oh so very excited. Sam moved over on the couch and patted in between them for you to sit. You leave your stocking on the table and move in between them.

"You like them Dean?

He shakes his head yes like a child. You laugh at how easy it is to make Dean happy.

"You're welcome."

You pull the blanket up over us. You lean up into Sam, feeling his warmth from his arms wrap around you. You turn your head to the side and Sam kisses your temple. Dean hands you the remote,

"You get to choose what we watch."

"Aww thanks," You flip through the channels and find It's A Wonderful Life.

"Perfect."  
~~~~~  


Almost 11:30 at night and both Sam and Dean are passed out. You pull your legs off of Dean and remove the blanket. You kiss Sam awake.

"Hey, babe, go to bed, its late," Sam drugged with sleep makes his way to the bed and starts removing his clothes.

"Hey, Dean, its late, time for bed." His eyes open fast and are bloodshot and scared, he grips your shoulders tightly.

"Hey Dean, its okay, bad dream?"

"Yeah, yeah." You get him on his feet and help him to his bed. You go to turn off and unplug everything. You check the salt lines, wash your face and join Sam in bed. He pulls you close to him, warm as usual.

"Merry Christmas," he whispers.

You kiss his lips, "Merry Christmas Sammy."  
~~~~~  


You gently stir from sleep, skin touching skin and body feeling at peace for once. You breath in the smell of Sam and you feel happy. 'It's Christmas' runs through your head and the excitement from childhood jolts you awake. You quietly slip out of bed and pull on sweatpants and one of Sam's big sweatshirts so you don't have to put on actual clothes. you turn on the fireplace and start to brew coffee. you peep out behind the curtains from the porch door and find snow falling down.

"No way," half a foot already from the looks of the banister.

"Too perfect," you whisper to yourself and plug back in the lights around the tree and room.

You wait a few minutes until I can't for another second.

"Sam, Sammy, it's Christmas!" You whisper and kiss him awake.

"Come on, present time babe."

"Good Morning to you too," voice scratchy and sexy from sleep. He pulls you next to him and wraps his big arms around your belly.

"Five more minutes." You turn in his arms to face him. You kiss his lips and whisper: "fine."

~~~~~  
You pour three cups of coffee and add sugar and milk to two. You bring them over to the boys on the couch. They both take a sip right away. You guess they don't do well with waking up early.

"So? I was told it's present time," Dean says with that smug smile.

"Yes, yes it is," You say getting up to get each a present.

You hand them a present and set yours aside after they open. They both rip the colorful paper off, and open the box.

"A suite jacket, shirt, and tie?" Sam asks looking at Deans then at you.

"Well, yeah that job a few weeks back apparently wrecked your nicest clothes. If you guys want to seem like FBI then you need suits."

"Thank you, baby blue tie, nice color," Dean comments.

You open up yours already knowing what's inside.

Your spread out thr new dress, black, long, and slender but with room to move around. You smile at it, _God it's beautiful_.  
You set it back in the box and look at the boys who are both staring at you.

"What?"

"Nothing," "Nice dress," they comment.

"Thank you."

You get your last gift and hand the boys the next, hoping its the pants and shoes to match. You guessed correctly and received thank you's.

The second gift is from your brother from a few days ago. It was sent from Georgia but your sure he's long gone, too hard to track.

"It's from Jackson," You say rubbing my finger over the signature.

You open up the small parcel and find a letter and a small box. The letter is 3 pages long so there's no way your gonna read it and have them watch you.

You go and grab the rest of their presents and give them to them.

Dear Sis,  
I'm sure your dying to know what's inside, you never could wait, always opening your gifts days before. Let me explain it...  
I open the box and find a beautiful old ring. Oval shapped with a beautiful dark blue for the background and the shape of silver and gold stars placed throughout the oval. The band has the words _Lux non dimittet_ inscribed on the inside. Latin for the light will never leave.

You look up and you can see Dean already wearing his new jacket and holding an AC/DC Back In Black CD and Sam with his new jacket and about 5 books to read with 2 pairs of earplugs.

"Now, Kid, this one of the greatest albums in history but I already have it."  
"Open the CD, Dean."

"Oh My God, Sammy look at this!!!!" Deans face is priceless looking at the signed CD.

"Oh my God, how did you manage to get their signatures?" Sam asks.

"I've got connections," You say smugly,  
"My Brothers a fan and I put in a request for something special. And I thought while he's listening to music you can read a book or two with of course ear plugs," You say to Sam.

"Thanks, can't wait," Sam says genuinely happy.

"Okay I'm starving."  
~~~~~~


End file.
